When you're boy
by maiteginevra
Summary: James Potter y Sirius Black siempre serán los mismos. Aquellos dos chicos que se saben iguales y que se reconocieron con una sola mirada la primera vez que se vieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Porque entre ellos hay cosas que nadie puede cambiar. *slash*


**When you're boy**

Nadie jamás habló de eso. Y no porque les diera vergüenza admitirlo o porque se transformara en un tema tabú. Simplemente James creyó que no valía la pena mencionarlo porque esas cosas le pueden suceder a cualquiera que se enfrente a una noche de alcohol y de conversaciones transparentes que se escapan de la piel casi como transpiración. Y también porque nadie que haya enterrado la nariz en una chaqueta de cuero podría negar el hipnotismo de las fragancias que desprende lentamente y que se desvanecen en el aire, dejando un rastro de colores luminosos y parpadeantes.

**I**

La vibración de un potente motor entremedio de las piernas abiertas, el murmullo incesante, casi como el eco de una canción, y el temblor que sube por la piel y muere en los muslos. Aunque probablemente ellos arriba de una moto sientan muchas cosas más.

El pelo de Sirius es tan negro que se confunde con el resto de la noche, tan lacio que cuando James lo siente enterrarse en su cara, no puede suprimir las cosquillas y las molestias que le genera.

- ¿Cuándo te vas a cortar el pelo? Si quieres ser Rapunzel yo diría que estás a punto de lograrlo.

- Cuando a ti se te ocurra un nombre mejor que Elvendork...O sea ¿Elverdork?, ¿Dónde lo escuchaste? ¿En la casa de Quejicus mientras tomabas té con su madre?

Hablan a gritos para entenderse y el mundo a sus pies parece una alfombra nebulosa regada de pequeñas luces, los dos se ríen y pueden trizar el cielo porque sus voces son roncas y livianas a la vez. Y cuando Sirius sonríe los ojos se le estrechan y el horizonte se desdibuja y desaparece. La potente motocicleta se desvía un poco, perdiendo el rumbo, James sólo se aprieta más fuerte a la espalda de Sirius y deja escapar un quejido grueso en su oído. Sirius abre nuevamente los ojos y recupera el control del volante volviendo a dejar esa estela recta y rápida que escriben en el viento.

- Falta poco para el gran día, Jimmy. ¿Cuál es el plan de escape? -Y las palabras se las traga la brisa ruidosa que dejan cuando cruzan la ciudad sobre las escasas nubes, James gritando "¿_Qué_?" convence a Sirius que ya habrá tiempo para comentar todas las ideas que ha tejido su mente para que el horrible y nefasto hecho que se cierne sobre ellos no ocurra.

James por su parte se mantiene firmemente pegado a Sirius, más allá del cuero descubre que hay bultos que engrosan en pecho de su mejor amigo, que hay zonas donde se siente la piel muy dura y otras en que se siente el calor traspasando la tela. Piensa que quizás sean las cajetillas de cigarrillos a medio vaciar que siempre guarda entre sus ropas, que puede llevar la camisa a medio abotonar y que por eso la temperatura de su cuerpo se manifiesta como si fuera un radiador en vez de una persona.

Si James no tuviera anteojos creería que la brisa nocturna sería una cosa muy molesta, si no fuera uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch que han pisado Hogwarts creería que ni a palos se subiría de nuevo a esa moto, pero James disfruta de esos paseos adrenálicos más que cualquier otro merodeador, incluso tanto como Sirius.

Cuando las ruedas tocan la tierra firme, el polvo y trocitos de hierba silvestre se eleva alrededor de ellos. Sirius frena bruscamente y la parte trasera de la moto se eleva abruptamente unos centímetros. El cuerpo de James colapsa con el de él, y los anteojos se le corren cuando se pega en la nariz.

Al notar el aspecto de su amigo, Sirius le dice. -Yo no sé que te vio Lily. ¿Cuándo confesarás que le diste _amortentia_?

James sólo sonríe mientras se arregla las ropas y las gafas de carey. Y no deja pasar mucho tiempo antes de responder. -No me digas, Canuto, que encontraste el escondite y te echaste un trago.

- No. -Y levanta los hombros como si no fuera nada importante. -Pero encontré esta otra botella. -Y se lleva la mano al pecho, donde ésta se pierde un momento y aparece después, sosteniendo un resplandor vidrioso que agita ante los ojos de James. -Hoy tenemos que hacer grandes planes, Jimmy.

**II**

Habían muchas alternativas: El Caribe, Alaska, Australia, la Antartida (además ahí estaba escondido Elvis) o cualquier otro lugar que James prefiriera. Porque a Sirius se le enredan las tripas con sólo pensar que faltan unos pocos días para que el gran cuernos torcidos de su amigo se casase. Y las nauseas son algo más que su rechazo patológico a los matrimonios; es como si alguien hubiese venido a robarle uno de sus tesoros más preciados, algo realmente importante y que no se puede suplir con nada. Se suponía que James y Lily saldrían un tiempo, después ella se aburriría porque él no cambiaba y se marcharía para casarse con Slughorn. O algo así. Pero no, Lily Evans había llegado a la vida de James, y por rebote a la del resto de los merodeadores, para quedarse para siempre.

Entre tragos cortos y el parloteo de James, Sirius piensa que Lily Evans no es el problema. Incluso le cae bien, pero no lo suficiente para regalarle un trozo de su existencia, no para merecer la persona más importante que había llegado hasta él. Porque si de una cosa esta seguro es que James Potter es de él, lleva escrito "Sirius Black" en cada átomo invisible de su piel. Había nacido para hacer destellar su sonrisa perruna, para mutar el rumbo obvio de las cosas, para liberarle de las ataduras que le apretaban las muñecas desde que estaba en el vientre materno.

Y ¡maldita sea! Porque no le estaba resultando nada fácil dejarlo ir.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Pulgoso? No me has dicho ni media palabra desde que me trajiste a aquí. -Y Sirius recién cae en la cuenta que los paseos de su mente lo había llevado hasta el alejado silencio.

- Estoy pensando en cómo violarte y después deshacerme de tu cuerpo.

- Pero eso es fácil. Primero me das alcohol y me dices cosas bonitas. Por ejemplo me puedes decir que desde la primera vez que me viste te encandilaron mis ojos azules o que mi sonrisa te deja los pulmones atorados. -Sirius sonríe mientras le mira atentamente, acerca su brazo y le pasa, una vez más, la botella.

- Tú no tienes los ojos azules, es más, tienes los ojos más feos que he visto. Casi eres bizco. Si alguien tiene los ojos bonitos aquí, ese soy yo.

**III**

Es verdad, Sirius tiene los ojos bonitos. Tienen una vibración acompasada, como si fueran a estallar y crearse millones de soles y universos dentro de ellos, tienen el brillo del agua, de la sinceridad y de la rabia trazados a través de la pupila. Y los millones de tonos grises azulados que esconden hacen que James frunza el ceño y crea que la vida es injusta. Como si Sirius necesitara ser más guapo.

_Cabrón_.

Porque aunque tenga los padres más locos del mundo mágico, aunque tenga que cargar con los prejuicios y sospechas que acarrea el apellido Black y aunque tenga que soportar esa sangre oscura y densa en las venas, James siempre ha creído que a Sirius lo hicieron a base de una gran piedra de mármol, que le tallaron los músculos con cinceles afilados y contrataron a un gran artista para la misión. No como él, que es alto, pero no tanto, extremadamente delgado (Lily le ha dicho que entre sus costillas y su piel no hay nada) y con las rodillas huesudas.

Mientras ve como Sirius enciende una pequeña llama y luego aspira el humo sedoso y fragante, James se da cuenta que le va a echar de menos. No es que no lo vea nunca más, pero sabe que las cosas a partir de ahora serán diferentes. Sabe que no habrá más noches en que lo dos insomnes, ebrios y en calzoncillos hablen de todos los problemas invisibles a que se enfrenta Remus, que Peter necesita con urgencia una novia y lo mucho que le gustan las cosas que Lily hace con su lengua. Esas conversaciones que estaban destinadas a ser legendarias desde la primera palabra, esas noches borrachas donde vencían una y otra vez a Voldemort, y la música de fondo que muchas veces era motivo de pelea porque ambos querían poner sus discos favoritos a la vez.

- Te voy a echar de menos, Pulgoso. -No le cuesta reconocerlo, es más, le sale tan fácil como el aire que bota regularmente por su afilada nariz. James es así. -Pero supongo que sabes que siempre encontrarás un lugar en mi casa.

Sirius no dice nada, se limita a mirarle con sus malditos ojos fabulosos. Indescifrable y serio.

**IV**

- Cállate o me harás llorar, Jimmy. -Y no es que sea un malagradecido pero siempre le funciona mejor la ironía que la verdad en ese tipo de circunstancias. Quizás es porque sea una costumbre familiar o porque él no es capaz de darse a entender tan bien como James. Es comprensible, ambos no gozan de la misma transparencia. Por eso Sirius deja que todas las palabras que debería decir se vayan garganta abajo, ayudadas por los rasposos tragos de alcohol. Siente que el cielo palpita a lo lejos, que la brisa nocturna es tibia y que aunque estén en medio de la nada, en un trozo de campo donde no hay más que arboles viejos, pastizales y grillos, todo es perfecto. Ve a James tras una nube de humo, lo ve retorcerse con cada calada y percibe el momento exacto en que sus labios se separan y dice.

- Yo creo que tú me vas a extrañar más de lo que yo a ti. -Sirius sabe que no lo dice en serio, sabe que es la técnica Potter para picarle un poco o tocarle las pelotas. -Además...ni Remus ni Peter te quieren tanto como yo. Está bien que me pierdas, total, eres un ingrato.

- Ingrato sería si no estuviera pensando cómo evitar tu matrimonio. -James se atora, el humo le sale a pedazos y le mira con los ojos grandes e incrédulos. -Estoy seguro que en mi moto llegamos a cualquier parte del mundo.

**V**

James se ríe porque en su mundo no existe ni la remota posibilidad de no casarse con Lily, no al menos si ello depende absolutamente de él. Y Sirius le mira y le dice -¿Qué? ¿No has escuchado que en África están los mejores circuitos para motos?

- Nop.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, estoy seguro, Sirius. Nunca he sabido mucho sobre África, salvo sobre ese hombre que hace escobas de baobabs. Cada escoba es única y perfecta. Debe ser grandioso poder volar en una de esas.

- No, Cornudo. -Y Sirius se desespera ahí, sentado entremedio de los pastos altos, como si James no entendiera algo que es básico hasta para un niño de seis años. -Te pregunto si estás seguro de que te quieres casar. -A James no se le escapa el gran detalle de que la última palabra la dice como si fuera un trozo amargo de alguna hierba medicinal o un insulto. Es como si las escupiera.

Tiene ganas de reírse, pero cree que es mejor responder seriamente, aunque sea por una vez en su vida.

- Creo que sí...Es decir, ¿Nunca has sentido que estás destinado a algo? ¿Cómo si un hilo invisible te jalara una y otra vez de las tripas hacia ello?

- ¿Estás seguro que te jala de las tripas y no de otra parte?

- Bah. -Y le tira en la cara un montón de pasto que arranca del suelo. -Lo que yo siento por Lily es como si se pudiera leer en las estrellas, es como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos por siempre. Y me alegro que sea así. -Apenas alcanzó a decir las últimas palabras antes que de una mezcla de pasto y tierra se le metiera en la boca. Sirius lanzó el proyectil de vuelta a la vez que repetía, fingiendo lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te dije que no quería llorar, Jimmy.

Sirius y su ironía son dos cosas inseparables, quizás tanto como Sirius y él. También sabe que eso está escrito en las estrellas y por supuesto, James también se alegra de que sea así.

**VI**

Hay pocas cosas que Sirius no dice. La mayoría de las veces podría considerarse que es extremadamente franco y sincero. Que a veces un poco de cinismo no le viene mal a nadie, incluso puede ser necesario, pero no en el caso de Sirius. "_¿Estás más gordo, Peter?_" "_Me gustaba más su antiguo sombrero, profesora MacGonagall_". "¿_James? ¿James? ¿Por qué crees que Evans no te quiere_?" "_Remus, cuando te transformas eres un monstruo. Casi me matas del susto, hombre_". "¿_Es impresión mía, profesor Flitwick o usted está cada día más pequeño_? "_Estamos cagados. Sí, señor. Voldemort parece que nos tiene de las pelotas_".

Sin embargo nunca ha hablado con James sobre lo que pasó en aquellos días de enero, cuando ambos estaban en su quinto año de Hogwarts. Jamás se han mirado a los ojos y han intentado aclarar lo que sucedió aquella tarde. Si Sirius cierra los ojos puede sentir el olor de la cena que se colaba por entremedio de las piedras, desparramándose en cada pasillo del castillo. Recuerda que había un brillo labial sobre uno de los sillones rojos de la torre de Gryffindor.

Lo recuerda todo. Hasta el color del labial y la marca, aunque ya no quede nada de eso en el envase del producto.

Se lleva la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, y no es que quiera romper la excepción que confirma su propia regla, esa de hablarlo todo sin tapujos ni aditivos. No, no quiere hablar de lo que sucedió, sino que es sólo su manera de dejarle ir.

- Mira lo que encontré el otro día...-Se queda tieso como un gato, y evalúa milimétricamente la reacción de James, hasta que éste se da cuenta que lo le ofrece Sirius es el brillo labial que Lily Evans dejó olvidado en la Sala Común y que, casualmente, Sirius encontró. Contra todos los pronósticos, James sonríe, como si estuviera realmente agradecido.

- ¡Es increíble que todavía lo tengas!...Este labial es importante, marcó un hito y Lily ya no usa el mismo.

No es que Sirius haya esperado una reacción radicalmente distinta, pero creía que iba a surgir uno de esos típicos silencios incómodos, una situación extraña. Pero en ese momento se da cuenta de por qué quiere tanto a James Potter. Porque no importa lo muy raras, complicadas o feas que se puedan poner las cosas. El siempre las transforma en algo fácil.

**VII**

James no se lo cree, ese labial hasta tiene el mismo olor a cerezas maduras que tenía hace muchos años atrás. No piensa cuando lo toma entre sus dedos y con movimientos bruscos lo aprieta hasta que sale un poco, quizás los últimos restos que le quedan. Se coloca una gruesa capa en los labios. Por supuesto, el labial está desbordando los límites naturales de una boca y tiene manchada la cara. Las manchas se las intenta sacar con las manos y después se come los residuos que le quedan en los dedos, como si fuera algún dulce en vez de maquillaje.

- Este labial....-James se detiene y mira a Sirius a los ojos, le busca con sus pupilas en medio de una noche oscura. No es difícil saber donde están los ojos de su mejor amigo, porque siempre están escondidos debajo de una nube de humo. - ¿Te acuerdas cuando decidimos que serías un perro?

- No. -Y Sirius frunce el ceño porque realmente no se acuerda de eso. Intenta esforzar su mente pero no le llega ni el más mínimo atisbo.

- Fue después que encontrarás este labial. Fue cuando te dije que algún día saldría con Lily Evans y que entonces ella me besaría con los labios embetunados. ¡Fue después que te besara en quinto, Sirius! -Se ríe con un sonido tan diáfano y transparente que su risa es mucho más contagiosa que la de cualquier persona. -¿De verdad no te acuerdas? Fue justo después que te acercarás a mi, con el labial de Lily en la boca y te pusieras a parpadear como lo hace ella.

**VIII**

- ¡Mierda, Sirius! No debiste colocarte esa porquería ni tampoco debiste ponerte a parpadear así. ¡Creí que eras Lily! -James después de limpiarse los rastros de saliva con la manga de su túnica, y de tomar dos vasos repletos de agua con expresión meditabunda, agregó. -Sirius, te he besado y según tus propios criterios, ahora eres mio, mio, mio. Y como eres mio y yo quiero tener una mascota pero en mi casa no me dejan. ¿Por qué no eres tú mi mascota aquí? Te podrías transformar en un perro. Pero en uno grande. No quiero un chiguagua ni un salchicha.

Sirius no está seguro si después de aquel beso él le pegó un empujón a James o no. No recuerda eso porque en su memoria escondida, en esa caja negra que guardan todos los cerebros, los detalles de James acercándose a él, la respiración calmada y tibia burbujeando sobre sus labios pegajosos de ungüento y el contacto de la lengua caliente de James, probando las mezclas del labial de cereza y la saliva de él, se despiertan y dejan en el olvido todo lo demás.

Tal como ahora mismo está ocurriendo.

Porque James se le ha acercado con los labios pintados, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara. Le ha puesto las manos sobre la chaqueta de cuero y desde ahí le tironea hasta que sendas bocas se encuentran. No es el mismo tipo de beso, éste de ahora no tiene ese fuego que tuvo el que se dieron cuando eran niños. Esta vez James no está confundiendo a Sirius con Lily y esta vez James se separa cuando él quiere y no cuando Sirius lo empuja.

- Cuando te dije que eras mio, que serías mi mascota, mi perro, mi hermano, mi...mejor amigo, lo dije en serio. Eres la primera persona con la que me comprometí y eso seguirá así hasta el día que me muera. Así que no te pongas celoso. Tú llegaste primero y...nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. Además, no se lo digas a Lily, pero es probable que tú tengas las piernas más suaves. -Se ríe mientras entierra su cabeza en la chaqueta de Sirius y parece disfrutar del olor del cuero. Huele la transpiración seca, la respiración agitada y la piel reluciente de su mejor amigo.

Y se quedan tumbados en el pasto mirando las estrellas, mientras hablan de todo y nada a la vez, fuman y juegan a hacer figuras con el humo, cada uno curva la boca de un modo distinto y discuten sobre cual es el modo correcto.

Tal cual como cuando eran niños.

Porque entre Sirius y James hay un pacto tácito que se escribió con sangre, sudor y saliva. Siempre serían ellos, los dos, con pocos años y muchas sonrisas tontas. Siempre serían los mismos niños que se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts, los que despiertan las miradas, los que cualquier cosa les queda bien, los que tendrían el mundo a sus pies y que por supuesto harían leyenda.

**&&&&&&**

**Nota de Autora:** Este es el primero de una serie de oneshots que postearé, todos tendrán a James Potter pero la compañía variará.

Si hablamos de slash en Harry Potter, siempre creeré que Sirius Black era de James Potter. De mente, alma y cuerpo. Es mi OTP slashera y espero que les haya gustado.

Mis agradecimientos a David Bowie por la inspiración (si es que existe tal cosa)

Por cierto, se aceptan reviews.


End file.
